


Captive

by boxocats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short Story, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats
Summary: Kite satisfies his hungry cat. Quick smut exercise for Pitokai.





	

**Author's Note:**

> pitou is a girl in this, etc. etc.

Pitou had been sprawled out on the bed, in nothing but her lingerie, and her legs spread, trembling slightly. The dashingly handsome, muscular, long haired human had ripped off her clothes and brooded over her, almost quasi to that of a hungry animal and it's prey - the tables have turned.

"Relax..." the deep voice of her lover resonated. "I'm not going to hurt you." Kite gripped her thighs and dug his nails deep into her skin. "As if I'm actually able to hurt you, anyway..." He proceeded to slowly rub his hard erection against Pitou's labia, trapped inside her damp panties. Kite's hands held down both of her arms to the mattress so she couldn't pull them down - she could easily release herself from him... but with such a seductive man like Kite, she'd be crazy to. 

But she still pretended to struggle. 

"Not talking?" Kite's head lowered down to her chest, his hot tongue tracing the contours of her cleavage. "Humm. I'll have you speaking up soon enough."

Pitou bit her lip as she felt goosebumps form on her skin. "Please," she finally maundered. 

Kite's eyebrows raised and smirked in titillation. His hand moved down to the waistband of her panties, his long, slim fingers began to pull it up to expose the pale skin under, then back down excruciatingly slow, as he softly kissed the feline passionately on her hungry chapped lips. His other hand slid under her bra, his palm in contact with her erect nipple. He still had her completely surrounded, her senses filled of the salacious man.

She finally felt cold air hit her crotch; her panties were finally off and around her ankles. A familiar finger glided against her clit, and she mewled loudly in response.

"Right there, huh?" Kite was still learning about where and how to please his kitten, but this time he was right on target. He repositioned himself and began to lick her labia and vaginal lips with his tongue. Pitou squeaked, her long nails digging into the mattress, almost making holes in the fabric. His tongue then moved deeper, into the clitoris, and began straight up sucking.

"Mrowwr~ Kiiiite!"

Her mind became a blurry mess as the human continued to dominate the ant. She eventually felt a familiar curl in her insides. "K-Kite... I'm about to come..." Her whole body began to shake, her fingers digging into Kite's scalp. The closer she was, the more she began to pull on his hair. “Kite, please…”

Kite ceased to stop, nearly sucking her bone dry.

"Haaaaa~!" That had done it for his little catbug, she screamed as the blood rushed throughout her body, her head becoming extemely light, face hot and heart thumping... 

...Exhausted, she opened her eyes, those beautiful brown irises meeting hers once again. Leaning down to nuzzle her nose, Kite mumbled, "Someone with immense strength like you... it's so easy to make you come."

"Shut up, it's only because I let you..."

"Oh? Then you should top me right now."

"You might just regret that."

Kite snorted, and he had let Pitou catch her breath. After she was fully recharged and ready for round two, she pierced through his soul with her lustful red eyes, preparing to pounce - and he began to wonder if he really was going to regret it.


End file.
